


Not Like the Movies

by onewomanshow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Badass Toph Beifong, Childhood Trauma, Comedy, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Katara & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Pre-Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Siblings, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewomanshow/pseuds/onewomanshow
Summary: Girl meets boy. Boy meets girl. Boom, they fall in love and live happily ever after. That's how the story goes. But this isn't a fairytale and Katara isn't a princess. She's just a regular, degular, shmegular girl. And the prince? Well, he's caught between trying to find himself and continuing a legacy.A modern, nonbending, AU take on one of my favorite childhood classics, Cinderella, where Zuko is good, Ozai isn't an evil dictator, and Azula isn't mentally ill or on the verge of a breakdown. Uncle Iroh is still Uncle Iroh.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Language

Zuko sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. The 19-year-old just got off the phone with his father. His business trip was extended so he wouldn’t be home this weekend. At this point, he no longer cared. His aging uncle was more like a dad to him than his actual father ever was anyway, so he’d gotten used to it and didn’t miss him that much. His little sister, on the other hand, was still dealing with their mother’s passing so on top of having an absent father, her teen angst wasn’t just puberty.

He was getting ready to head to his car in the school parking lot that his dad conveniently gifted him for his 16th birthday and head home when his on again, off again, girlfriend, Mai, approached.

“Want to go out to eat?”

“Mai, I’m really not in the mood. I’m kinda tired.”

She rolls her eyes. “You’re always tired, Zuzu. We never do anything fun anymore.” Then she ran her hand across his dick. “I’ll make it worth your while.” She whispered in his ear.

Zuko weighed his options. He could go home and sulk, work on that paper he kept putting off, or play video games. Azula, his sister, had gymnastics lessons after school and was getting a ride home from a friend's parent according to the text she sent earlier so he didn’t need to worry about her. She’s always been fiercely independent and self-determined. As long as food was in the house, which there always was, or she had access to Postmates and Ubereats, which she did, she was good.

Quite frankly, none of his options sounded more appealing than getting his dick sucked so he agreed.

“Okay, sure. Where do you want to go?” He asked her.

“Ooo, how about that new diner on 8th street? I heard it was really good.”

Zuko nodded and led her out the student center.

***

18-year-old Katara Baskara, affectionately known as 'KB' by her friends, burst through the doors of the diner, tying her apron around her waist in the process. 

“You’re late!” Her manager barked at her.

“I know, I’m sorry.” She smiles sheepishly at him.

His shakes his head. “You’re lucky your Gran Gran and I are friends.”

Katara walks backward, pulling her notepad and pen out of her pocket as she does. “Or you’ll fire me, I get it!” She yells as she pushes through the double doors into the dining area.

She inwardly groans when she sees Mai and her friends walk in. All throughout high school, they tormented her. It was rumored that she was going to follow in her mother’s footsteps and go overseas for university but given that she was currently being seated by one of the hostess’, apparently not.

“Hey Kat, I just sat you a four-top. It’s the group of girls over there and her boyfriend.”

_Boyfriend?_

Just then, the mysterious boyfriend walks in and makes his way to their table.

Katara’s eyes nearly bug out of her head. Of fucking course, thee Zuko Aku is Mai’s boyfriend. He’s only the richest and hottest guy not only at their school, but in the entire Republic City. His family’s name was on almost every major building in the area. He was practically a Bachelor and tycoon in training.

“Katara, did you hear me?”

She snaps back to reality. “Yeah, sorry, thanks.”

As she approaches the table, she suddenly becomes self-conscious of her appearance and looks at her reflection in one of the dirty spoons in the dish tray waiting to go back to the kitchen for a wash.

_Decent._

“It’ll do.” She mumbles to herself.

“Hi, my name is Katara and I’ll be your server this afternoon. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?”

Zuko looked up from his menu at the recognizable voice. She was that one freshman taking all upperclassmen classes and thus, making everyone else in the lecture hall look like an idiot.

“Oh hey, Katara. I didn’t know you worked here.”

Katara blinked. “You know who I am?”

“Yeah, you’re in my Intro to Sociology class, my accounting class, my P.E. class…actually you’re in a lot of my classes.” He chuckled.

Mai cleared her throat and rolled her eyes, making a show of grabbing Zuko’s hand that was placed on the table. “If you two are done doing whatever this is, we’d like to order.” She looked at Katara and smiled then but Katara was positive it wasn’t because she was happy.

“Oh, right. Yeah, sorry.” Katara blushed, nervousness evident. “What will it be?”

After taking their orders, sending it back to the kitchen, and dropping their drinks off at the table, Katara ran to the bathroom to send her friend, Toph, a text. Toph Beifong’s family was wealthy too. The other half of the buildings that didn’t have Zuko’s last name on it belonged to hers. But she wasn’t like the others spoon-fed kids. She was different- she hated her status and preferred not to associate with the likes of her kind because they were 'uppity and stupid' (Toph's own words - not hers). She was also blind which meant her parents were constantly trying to baby her, much to her chagrin. That’s how they became friends – they met during one of their shared early college credit courses and Katara never treated her differently because of her visual impairment unlike the rest of their peers.

_Kat: CODE BLUE._

In spite of her disability, Toph was a genius and the self-proclaimed “greatest techie in the world” (also known as "The Baddest Blind Bitch You'll Ever Meet" - again, her words, not Katara's), although no one ever disagreed. Frustrated with the lack of accessible technological equipment, she upgraded her phone and didn’t need to physically see to be able to tell who’s calling. It was already a prototype and she predicted that it would be on the shelves in a few years once she perfected it.

_Incoming Facetime – Toph Beifong_

Katara pressed answer and her screen illuminated Toph’s face. Well, part of it. She was holding the phone upside down.

“Toph, it’s, um, you’re holding the phone upside down.”

“Oh, right. Sorry. Still working on that.” She chuckled and turned it right side up. “So you texted code blue, what’s up?”

“Zuko Aku is here!” She whispered.

“Where exactly is here? It sounds like you're in a bathroom with all of the echos."

“I am in the bathroom. I’m at work. And he's here, as a customer!”

“Okay...is that a problem?”

“No, but he’s with his girlfriend.”

At this, Toph tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

“Who’s his girlfriend?”

“Mai.”

“Oh shit.”

“Exactly.”

Toph knew all about Mai’s shenanigans – she said it was something about rich people being messier than their public image would have you inclined to believe and offered to handle that for her. Katara quickly replays the conversation in her head:

_“You mean like make her disappear?”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“Toph, no. That’s mean.”_

_“Whatever you say, sweetness. Just know the offer is on the table."_

“Earth to The Sugar Queen. Incoming message.”

“Huh?”

“I said, what are you going to do?”

“Well, they’re my customers. I have no choice but to be nice to her. I mean, them.”

“Eh, niceness is overrated.”

Katara laughed. “Goodbye, Toph.”

“Bye. Ring if you need me.”

Katara hang up and sighed. She washed her hands than made her way towards the kitchen to grab their food.

“Alright, we have one burger with fries, two breakfast platters – one with French toast, another with pancakes, both with sunny side up eggs, and an acai bowl.”

She sat the food down carefully. “Careful, the plates are a little hot.” She said smiling.

“Babe, switch with me.” Mai spoke.

“But I didn’t order that.”

“Please, Zuzu. Yours looks so much better!” She batted her eyelashes at him.

He sighed and begrudgingly switched plates with her. “Fine.”

Katara blinked. “Well , if you need anything, I’ll be over there.”

Mai waved her hand and began to dig into Zuko’s food. “I didn’t even know you were still here.”

“Thank you.” Zuko said, acknowledging Katara.

***

When Katara came to clear their table, Zuko already had his card out and handed it to her. The black AMEX felt heavy in her hands and it was embossed with his family's crest. She also noticed that Mai barely ate hers, well, Zuko's, food but decided not to mention it. 

“All on one bill?” She questioned.

“Duh.” Mai answered for him.

She looked at Zuko as if making sure. “It’s fine.” Nodding, Katara carefully balanced the plates on top of each other and stuck the card in her apron pocket.

“I’ll be back with your receipt.”

As she walked off, she heard Zuko harshly whisper to Mai “Why are you being so rude?”

“I’m being rude? You are _so_ obviously flirting with her as if I’m not sitting right here!” Mai whispered back.

“Flirting!? You think being nice and treating people with basic human decency is me flirting?”

“Guys.” Just then, one of the other girls that were with them finally spoke – it was first time Katara heard her the entire time they were there. “Calm down. We’re in public.”

“Yeah, relax.” The other girl, who looked exactly like the first one, chimed in. Katara figured they were twins. Her suspicions were confirmed when Mai chastised the first one. “Oh, now you say something Ty Lee.”

“Don’t talk to my sister like that.’

Mai scoffed. “That goes for you too, Mi Lee.”

Just then, Katara returned with the receipt. “You just need to sign here then you’re good to go.”

Zuko reached for the pen and in the process accidentally knocked over the remaining glass of water, spilling it down her front.

“Shit! I am so sorry.” He immediately pulled some napkins out of the holder and started cleaning up the mess.

Mai intervened and at this point, Zuko really wanted her to stop talking. “Let her do it, Zuko. It’s her job.”

Zuko was about to issue a rebuttal when Katara put her hand on the pile of napkins he was holding. “Yeah, don’t worry about it. I got it.” She looked down then and saw that her hand was still lingering on top of his. Her cheeks flushed and she immediately snatched her hand back like it burned.

“Hey babe, why don’t you go start the car?” He pulled his keys out of his pocket and dangled them. Mai’s eyes lit up and she eagerly took them from him. Standing up, she practically pushed Katara out of the way, not even bothering to say excuse me, and walked out. The twin girls followed soon afterwards and Katara could’ve sworn she heard the pair mumble “sorry”.

“Again, I am so sorry about that.” He said apologetically, taking the pen and signing his name.

“Don’t worry about it. I guess one of the downsides of working in a restaurant is that you tend to get covered in spills a lot.” She smiled, smoothing down her apron.

Zuko chuckled. “You’re kinda funny when you’re not preoccupied with answering all of the questions in class.”

Katara sputtered. “Um, thanks. I think.”

Zuko’s phone buzzed and he looked down briefly.

_Mai: Come. On._

He stood up. “I better go before she causes a scene.” He folds the checkbook closed and gently places it in her hands.

As he walks out of the restaurant, he looks back and calls out “Oh, and don’t worry about the change.”

Katara opens the book and a crisp $50 bill nearly falls out. Okay, that is definitely more than 15% percent. On the receipt, in near perfect penmanship, is written “ _Taxation is theft – Zuko. :)_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, this is an AU so Azula is not a psychopath that wants to murder her brother. In this story, she's mischievous and a little snarky, but she's also just a kid who's dealing with childhood trauma so she may seem OOC in comparison to canon. As I got older and rewatched the series multiple times, I felt like she deserved better and really just needed some positive nurturing. Plus, I love Big Brother!Zuko.

Katara practically threw herself onto her bed when she got home, her body aching from a long day. She was actually surprised she managed to drag herself up the stairs of the house she shared with her older brother, father, and Gran Gran. At the last minute, a group of 6 walked in and took their sweet ass time ordering, eating, and deciding that they were finally done. She hated customers like that. It delayed her check-out and she still had to finish her closing tasks.

“Long day?” She pulled her head out of the many pillows decorating her bed and saw her brother, Sokka, standing in the doorway. She mustered enough strength to roll over on her back and sit up.

“Bro, you don’t even know the half.” She groaned, putting her head in her hands.

“Well, I would ask you about it, but I honestly don’t care that much. Plus, I have to finish packing because I’m staying at Suki’s tonight.”

Suki was his girlfriend. How he managed to get a woman, a real woman and not a blow-up doll, to like him was a mystery, but he seemed to be making her happy and vice versa so she tried not to think too much into it.

Katara rolled her eyes and resisted throwing a pillow at him. “If you don’t care, then why did you ask?”

“Because that’s what big brothers do.” He grinned.

She began to laugh, then stopped, internally debating with herself on whether she was going to ask him this question or not.

“Uh oh, my ‘I should actually care about this and prod’ senses are tingling.” Sokka stepped into her room and sat in the fluffy, dish chair across from her, pulling at his non-existent beard.

“What are you doing?” Katara asked, puzzled.

“I’m pretending to be dad, duh.” He said matter-of-factly. “Now, tell me what’s wrong, my little polar bear cub.” He inquired putting on a fake-deep voice.

Their dad worked in construction for a small, local company but they occasionally scored big projects which required him to travel. This was one of those times.

She bust out laughing, clutching her sides. “Okay, first of all, Dad does not sound like that and he would never say that!’”

Sokka whines and throws his arms up in frustration. “Work with me here, I’m trying.” He huffed.

Katara finally stopped laughing. “Okay, okay. And you say _I’m_ the dramatic one.” She takes a deep breath. “Do you know who Zuko Aku is?”

Sokka blinks. “Um, yeah. Who doesn’t? His fam practically owns this entire city.”

“He was at my job today.”

“That’s nice, I guess.” Sokka’s eyes narrow into slits. “Wait, did he try something? I swear, I’ll kick his ass.” He motions to stand up and Katara puts her hands up.

“Whoa, calm down. No, he didn’t try anything.”

“Oh.” He deadpans. “Well, you should’ve started with that.”

“Anyway, he was surprisingly…nice? I mean, he did leave a $50 tip.”

"Half of that is mine. You owe me $20, remember?"

"Sokka, half of 50 is 25."

"I charge interest." 

She rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I don't know, it was kinda weird." 

“Were you expecting him to be mean?”

Katara shoots him a look and Sokka awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, right. I see your point.”

“And he’s dating Mai. The way he acted completely contrasts with her personality.”

He shrugs. “They do say opposites attract.”

“Nah, I call bullshit. Something’s going on.”

Sokka whistles. “Well, while you figure that out, I’m gonna go. Can’t keep Suki waiting.”

He stands up and starts walking toward her door.

“Tell Suki I said hi.”

“Will do.”

“And say goodnight to Gran-Gran!” She calls after him as he bounds down the hallway.

***

Zuko slams the door of his car and locks it with the remote. He sighs in frustration as he begins to make his way up the long, sloping driveway to his house. Of course, him and Mai fought the whole way home once he dropped off the twins. Lately, it seems like that’s all they did, fought – and more than usual.

He didn’t even get any post-argument sex this time. Ugh, who was he fooling? That could barely keep him satisfied anymore. It wasn’t that it wasn’t good – Mai had very limited skills but that was definitely one of them – he just wasn’t feeling it anymore.

As he got closer to the expansive door, he noticed the light in the living room was on and the faint blue glow from the TV. He looked down at his smartwatch. It was almost midnight. That’s odd, his sister didn’t have a bedtime, but he did try (and fail miserably) to make her go at a decent hour, especially on days she had practice. Why was she still up?

He put his code into the keypad and stepped back as the door slowly swung open. Dropping his keys and bookbag on the table, he calls out her name. “Azula?”

“In here!” She yelled back. He released a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.

Well, at least she’s alive.

He stepped into the living area “Hey, what are you still doi-?” His sentence was cut short when he caught sight of a bald preteen sitting next to her on the couch.

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared, trying to look as threatening as possible. It was actually quite easy given the scar that took up almost half of the left side of his face. “Azula…who is that?”

The 13-year-old barely took her eyes off the TV but the boy, who he still didn’t know, was staring at him yet simultaneously trying to avoid his gaze, fear evident.

“Hello Zuko. Nice to see you too.”

He sighed. “Let’s try this again. Hi Azula.”

She turned to look at him then, a cheeky grin on her face. “That’s much better.”

“Okay, now that the formalities are out of the way…who is that?”

“Oh, him?” She asks incredulously as if she doesn’t know who he’s referring to. “This is Aang. The friend I texted you about earlier. He’s taking taekwondo classes at the same center I go to.”

Zuko drops his arms then, remembering that she did let him know a friend’s parent was driving her home, and takes a seat on the arm of the loveseat in the corner. Even when she was wrong, she was still somewhat responsible.

But that didn’t explain why he was here.

“Okay…why is he here?”

“Well, his mom works in the emergency room as a nurse and was called in. When she was dropping me off, I told her he could stay here until her shift was over. She’ll be here shortly. I didn’t think it would be a big deal.”

Zuko smiles, irritation slowly dissipating. He couldn’t be mad. That seemed like an honest answer. “It’s not, next time, just let me know, okay? Or at least call Uncle and ask him to come over. I’m not sure if I like knowing that you were in here unsupervised with a boy.” He scrunches his face up then. He definitely did not think he would be discussing the male species with her so soon. He makes a mental note to call his Uncle tomorrow because there’s no way he’s going to have _that_ conversation with her by himself.

She nods and goes back to watching whatever is on the screen.

“You can stop staring at me now. I’m not mad.”

The boy, who he now knows is named Aang, finally speaks. “Thank you for letting me stay here, sir.”

“Ugh, don’t call me that. I’m not that much older than you. And don’t thank me, I didn’t invite you, she did.” He nods at Azula and notices her cheeks tinge pink.

Just then, car headlights peak through the window.

“That must be my mom.”

A car horn blows.

“Yup.” He smiles sheepishly. “That’s definitely my mom.” He gets up and grabs his things.

Before he leaves out the door, he turns around to look back at her. “See you tomorrow?”

She looks up and smiles shyly. “Yeah. Goodnight Aang.”

“Goodnight ‘Zula.”

_Zula? The fuck?_

Zuko waits for the little ‘click’ that signifies the door has locked and looks out the window to make sure he’s gotten in the car before he moves to sit next to her.

He’s grinning.

“Just spit it out, Zuko.”

“Wait? I’m not saying anything.”

“You don’t have to. I can see it all over your face.”

“I just think that it was really nice of you to invite him to stay.” He nudges her with his shoulder.

Although their parents divorced when she was just two years old, her and Zuko both maintained a relationship with their mom – living with her throughout the week, staying with their dad on weekends, alternating holidays and birthdays, - they were terrible partners but exceptional co-parents. But ever since she passed a few years ago, he watched his once bubbly and charismatic baby sister turned into a shell of herself. Their dad almost never being around anymore just made it worse.

Azula sighs. “It’s just, he never knew his dad. It’s always been just him and his mom. I know what it feels like – to not have someone around. I didn’t want him to feel alone.”

Zuko smiles, albeit sadly. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“I miss her.”

“Me too.”

They sit in a comfortable silence, the TV softly playing in the background.

“Azula.”

Nothing.

He looks down and sees that her eyes are closed, and her head is lazily laying against the arm of the chair.

He gets up carefully so that he won’t wake her and grabs a blanket from the linen closet. They’re working on their relationship, but she will most definitely kill him off the strength of her own embarrassment if he picks her up and moves her to her room, even though her bed is probably a lot more comfortable, so she’s sleeping on the couch tonight.

He lays the blanket over her, then turns off the TV. As his turns off the light and makes his way up the stairs, he hears a very faint “Goodnight Zuzu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear things up, Toph, is 17, 'Zula (teeheehee) is 13, Aang is 12, and they're besties because his calm, peaceful nature balances her out. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points to the first person who pinpoints the iconic Zuko line in this chapter. You'll win absolutely nothing but a virtual high five :)

The following morning, Zuko wakes up to a million notifications. Okay, a million was a stretch but 6 missed calls, 2 voicemails, and a plethora of texts _was_ a little excessive and almost all of them were from Mai. He honestly wasn’t in the mood to hear what she said had to say. It was probably some bullshit and he wanted to start his day off on a good note.

He checked the one from Azula and it said: “ _Took the bus to school. See you later.”_ Ever since he dropped her off one day and the other girls in her class wouldn’t stop drooling her over how “cute and hot” her older brother was, she tried to limit their interactions on the campus grounds as much as possible and opted to take the bus instead even if meant getting up a little earlier and a longer commute.

He drags himself out of his King-sized bed and makes his way to the bathroom on the other side of his room stretching and turning on the stereo as he does so.

When he’s done with his shower and starts getting dressed, his phone rings.

 _“Call from Mai…”_ The robotic voice of his Bluetooth speaker fills the room. _“Say_ _answer or decline.”_

Against his best interest, he answers. Even after an argument, her voice remains stoic and dry. There is no feeling of remorse, sadness, or frustration in it at all. It’s like as long as she was okay, no one else’s feelings mattered.

“I shouldn’t have said all of those things. You know how I get when I’m jealous.”

“That doesn’t make it okay, Mai.”

He can practically hear her roll her eyes. “What do you want from me, Zuko? I’m trying to apologize.”

“But you’re not apologizing. You’re just brushing off your actions, again.” He groaned in frustration. “And I don’t know if I can take it anymore.”

“What are you trying to say?” He swears he hears a hint of distress then but ignores it.

_No, she is not going to manipulate me this time._

He takes a deep breath. “I’m saying…I think we should break up. For good.”

***

Zuko barely paid attention to the lecture his professor was giving. Honestly, from the looks of it, half of the class wasn’t either. He was getting ready to doze off when a piece of paper hit him in the side of his neck. He looked to his right and Katara waved and smiled shyly at him, indicating that she was the one that threw it.

He opened it carefully, trying to not make too much noise by crumpling the paper.

_You okay?_

He looked up at her and shook his head no. She frowned, then picked up her phone, and pointed at it. His suddenly vibrated and he saw that he had an airdrop notification from “Katara’s iPhone”. He opened the file and it was a word document with her number and ‘text me’ on it.

_Zuko: Hello, Zuko here._

_Katara: I know who it is, Zuko. I literally just gave you my number._

_Zuko: Right. Sorry lol._

_Katara: No worries…what’s wrong? You look gloomier than usual._

He was about to respond but saw the little 3 dots pop up and decided to wait.

_Katara: Not that you look gloomy all of the time, or that it’s a bad thing…you just look…sad._

He chuckled silently to himself.

_Zuko: I get it. I don’t smile a lot. You suck at comforting someone. :P_

_Katara: Ha ha, very funny._

“Mr. Aku, Ms. Baskara.” The sound of their professor’s voice makes them pop their heads up. “Since you two seem to be engrossed in your own little world and everyone else has already picked their partners for the project, that leaves you two. I hope you kept your syllabus because I’m not explaining it again.”

“Sorry, Professor Chang.”

“Don’t apologize, just know that I’m expecting an A. I expect nothing less from the top students in my class.”

Katara shot Zuko a look and he turned beet red, suddenly becoming fascinated with the bird outside the window.

***

Katara and Zuko were sitting outside in the atrium near the library. She used her flex bucks to treat him to lunch from one of the several chain restaurants the school had a partnership with, claiming she felt bad that he didn’t actually get to eat what he ordered last night.

“Well, it’s not one of our famous burgers at the diner, but I hope it suffices.”

He laughs heartily. “It definitely does.”

“So I have two questions for you.” She says in-between bites.

He tilts his head in her direction. “Shoot.”

“Okay.” She pauses, swallowing her food. “The first one is, why are you hiding that you’re a genius? The 2nd one…why were you looking so, I guess, out of it, this morning?”

“Okay, you are being way too kind. I’m not a genius.”

“Dr. Chang said you’re one of her top students.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m a genius.”

“No, but it does means you’re smarter than most people think.”

“True.” He shrugs his shoulders. “I guess I never really thought of it as a big deal.”

Katara takes a sip of her drink. “Mhmm. I guess that answer will do. For now.”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “For now?” He questions.

“Yeah. I figure I shouldn’t give you the full psychologist in training evaluation off rip. That’d be weird.”

“Wait, if you want to be a psychologist, then why are we taking so many of the same classes? I’m a business major with a minor in marketing.”

“Psychology is just one of my interests. I’m also majoring in Women’s Studies with a double concentration in Communication Arts and Economics.”

Zuko whistles. “Damn, girl. Do you sleep?”

“Barely.” Katara smiles. “But, you still haven’t answered my 2nd question.”

He sighs. “I broke up with Mai.”

Katara sputters, nearly choking on her fries. Out of instinct, Zuko starts patting her on the back. When her coughing finally ceases, she croaks out a thank you. Clearing her throat before continuing, she wipes her mouth with one of the napkins.

“Why?”

“It wasn’t working anymore.”

“Well, how do you feel?”

He jokingly accosts her. “Hey, you said you weren’t going to go into psychologist mode so soon.”

“I’m not!” She laughs. “It’s a simple question. You can refuse to answer. I’ll acknowledge that right.”

He pauses, trying to determine exactly he how feels. Katara can practically see him concentrating and decides to tease him. “Don’t hurt yourself thinking too hard.”

“I’m going to ignore that.” He breathes out slowly. “I guess I feel relieved.”

Katara looks at him with her eyebrows raised. “Interesting.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh nothing, don’t get so defensive.” 

Zuko groans. “Why do I feel like you’re going to ask me about this later?”

“I might, I might not.” She smirks, then steals some of his fries and pops them into her mouth.

He looks at her in disbelief. “A ‘hey Zuko, can I have a French fry?’ would’ve been nice.”

“It’s not like you were eating them. They were going to get cold!” 

***

In the distance, Mai was watching them. She knew Zuko’s class schedule like the back of her hand and came to talk in person.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Ty Lee asks, dropping down from the tree she was sitting in.

“Does it look like I’m close enough to hear them?”

“Sheesh. Don’t take whatever feelings you’re feeling because he dumped you out on us.” Mi Lee says, causing her sister to snicker.

“Oh please. We do this all of the time – break up, get back together, break up again, have really hot, makeup sex, so on and so forth. He always says he’s done with me just to come right back.” She pauses. “It’d be cute if it wasn’t so pathetic.”

“I don’t know, Mai. They already look pretty cozy.” Ty Lee pointed at the two of them. Katara had her laptop out and was showing him something.

“That doesn’t mean anything. Let’s go.” She snapped her fingers and the three of them began to leave the area they were sitting in.

Mai glanced back and sneered. Oh, they were far from over. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this took so long! I just started working as a graduate assistant for the program I'm in and working for home isn't as cracked up as I thought it would be. It turns out - it's really hard to explain things over email lol. But I am finally in a groove so to speak and I plan on writing as much as possible this weekend. 
> 
> I hope this chapter is worth the wait and if it isn't - please don't hate me! 
> 
> :)

“So, uncle, Azula has a…friend.” Zuko was up early on a Friday morning, despite not having any classes til later, wiping tables and helping restock mugs and reusable bendy straws at his uncle’s tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon. It was a popular hotspot for college students, tired soccer moms, and over-worked 9 to 5ers.

“Hmm?” Iroh was busying himself making sure his wide assortment of teas and exotic coffees were proudly on display in their labeled, glass containers. He considered himself an afficionado of the beverage and knew exactly what blends were best served hot or cold and which ones would cure whatever ailment you were dealing with. The coffee was really just for the people who had to have something stronger. 

“Yeah, he came over a few days ago. Seems like a pretty good kid, although he really didn’t say more than 10 words to me.”

Iroh stopped what he was doing and looked at his nephew. “He?”

“Yup. Apparently, he’s taking taekwondo lessons at the same youth center she does gymnastics at.”

The wise, old man began pulling at his beard, appearing to be in deep thought. “And you’re okay with this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked incredulously.

“Because I clearly remember a 6-year-old stating very indignantly that no boy was every going to get close to his sister without getting through him first.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Well, I didn’t want to embarrass her by freaking out and thinking too much into it. She’s been having a hard time adjusting since…you know.” He implied sadly and Iroh looked at him with a knowing expression on his face. 

“And you’re just glad that she’s finally made a friend she’s comfortable around.”

“Yeah. It’s been a while since I’ve seen her like that. Not frustrated or anxious. And she invited him over which she’s never done with any of her other friends. She usually opts to go to their place instead, so I trust her judgement.”

Iroh nodded in understanding and walked towards the door to flip the ‘closed’ sign to ‘open’. Part of the shop’s appeal was its rustic look, so he refused to get one of those electronic ones, claiming that “kids these days love anything vintage”. While doing so, he called out an order to Zuko.

“Start preparing an iced chai latte with almond milk and two pumps of vanilla in a to go cup. I have a special customer that will be in shortly and that’s her favorite.”

Zuko thought about inquiring about who the customer was but decided not to. He did not want to find out if his aging uncle was dating again because, gross.

Just then, the windchime above the door twinkled and Zuko nearly dropped the cup he was holding.

Katara bounced in, clad in running tights and a sports bra. She had earbuds in and her phone was sticking out of a pocket on her pants.

“Hi Iroh!” Her cheery voice floated through the cafe.

“Katara, dear, it’s so nice to see you. Back from your morning run?”

“Yea. It’s already scorching hot outside, so I wanted to make sure I got it in early.”

Iroh laughed. “Tell me about it. These old bones can’t handle the heat anymore, or the cold, really.”

“Oh, Iroh. You’re just like my Gran-Gran, always calling yourself old and yet, still not slowing down a bit.”

“Hey, I’m old, not decrepit.” He winked at her. “Your chai latte is ready. My nephew, Zuko, made it so I apologize if it’s not the quality you’re used to. He doesn’t seem to have the mastery of tea like I do.” Iroh chuckled, causing Katara to smile.

“Zuko’s your nephew? I didn’t know that.”

“Well, normally, he would be here a lot more often but that damned ex of his seemed to keep him on a tight leash so he didn’t have time for an old man like me anymore. You know him?”

“Yea, we have some classes together. He’s actually my partner in one of them – Intro to Sociology.”

Zuko was watching the entire conversation go down – his task at hand long forgotten. Katara and his Uncle knew each other. Great. That should make him happy but right now it was just making him nervous. He could already hear him berating him for not telling him his “classmate was such a pretty girl.” Wait, did he just call Katara pretty? I mean, well, he’s not blind. She was cute. And filled out a sports bra _very_ well.

“Hey Zuko. You have my latte ready?”

He blinked. Huh?

Oh, right. The latte his uncle asked him to make.

“Yeah, it’s right he-“ Zuko turned to grab it and knocked it over with the back of his hand.

Fuck.

Katara made no attempts to hide her laughter and nearly doubled over herself, her eyes squinting from the force.

“You and liquids don’t mix.” She snickered.

“Ha ha ha. I’m dying of laughter.” He rolled his eyes and went to work cleaning up the spill. “I’ll make you another one.”

When Zuko was done, he presented her with a new, fresh, iced chai latte.

“Just the way you like it.” He smiled as he handed it to her.

She took it and grinned.

“Why, thank you.” She nodded in appreciation.

Then, she took a sip. “Hm. Not bad for an amateur.” She teased.

“Yeah yeah, pick on the new employee. How very 'Karen' of you.” He grumbled, feigning mock hurt.

The two of them stood there for a moment in an awkward silence, neither one of them sure of how to continue the conversation.

It was Zuko who spoke first.

“Do you, want to, um, come over tomorrow? To my house? For the project?”

Katara blanched, then mulled over her thoughts. “Um, yeah, sure. That’d be nice. Where do you live?”

“I’ll text you the address.”

“Okay, cool. So I guess I’ll see you later then?” 

“Yeah. You will.”

Zuko smiled as Katara turned on her heels to leave.

_Nice ass._

“I saw that, nephew.”

***

Zuko was a in a rush to leave the School of Business building. After helping his uncle out for a few hours at the shop, he was the unlucky soul with an evening class on a Friday. That was because he waited too long to register and got stuck in a class that’s typically reserved for non-traditional students. The youth center was having an exhibition showcase and since his dad couldn’t make it, he wanted to make sure Azula had someone in the stands cheering her on.

_Zuko: Leaving now._

_Azula:_ _K._

As he got closer to his car in the dimly lit parking lot, he groaned in frustration when he saw Mai leaning against it.

“Why are you here?”

“I came to apologize. In person.”

Zuko scoffed. “You can keep your apology, Mai. I don’t want to hear it.”

Mai pushed herself off the car and stepped forward. “Please, Zuko.”

He bit the inside of his cheek, internally debating on whether or not he would comply. She reached out to grab his hand and he instantly recoiled. For a moment, he thought he saw a flash of hurt spread across her face.

“Just hear me out.” She looked up at him.

Zuko sighed, giving in. “Make it quick. I have somewhere to be.”

Mai resisted to urge to taunt him and ask if he was going to see Katara. If this was going to work, she needed to pull on his heartstrings and maybe something else.

***

“Fuck, Mai.”

Zuko leaned his head back across the headrest of his car. He doesn’t know how, but just hearing her out turned into ‘I’m sorry’ head and that was something she was really, _really_ good at it.

She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes and smirked.

“You like that?”

“Yesss, don’t stop.” He groaned out in between choppy breaths.

Mai was rolling her tongue across the tip and squeezing in that way that always sent him over the edge.

“Mai…I’m gonna…” Zuko attempted to push her off but she remained in her position, not letting up her ministrations. “Cum.” With a shuddery breath, he spilled into her mouth and she swallowed, making a show of parting her lips and showing him.

He blinked. That was new. She never did that – she said it was “gross and weird”.

“Wow.”

Mai wiped her mouth. “I thought I would spice things up and surprise you.”

“Well, I’m definitely surprised.”

She smiled mischievously, absentmindedly rubbing his thigh and satisfied with his reaction. “You should probably go though…you said you had somewhere to be.”

“Shit, I completely forgot about that.”

Taking a deep breath, Zuko unlocked the door and Mai sat up on her knees before getting out on the other side.

As he adjusted himself, he noticed she was still standing there, looking at him.

“So, what are you doing tomorrow?”

“Um, I kinda have plans.”

Mai feigned mock sadness. “Oh, okay. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie. Like we used to when we first started dating. I miss those days.”

“Yeah…”. He paused briefly – there was a time when things between him and Mai were good. “Me too. I’ll think about it.”

She seemed to accept his answer and with a small smile, closed the door.

Turning the key in the ignition, he rolled the window down – he needed to let the scent of sweat and other bodily fluids air out, then drove off.

***

Zuko skidded to a stop as he ran into the center.

“You’re late, nephew.”

“I know, uncle. I got held up…did she go on yet?”

“No, but she’s not happy with you either way.”

“Figures.”

Just then, Azula appeared, staring him down with her arms crossed.

“You’re late.” She crinkled her nose. “And you smell like sex.”

“Azula!” Iroh yelled.

“Sorry, uncle…but he does.” She shrugged casually as it was no big deal.

“Agni, what I am going to do with you? Is she always like this?” Iroh looked at Zuko who didn’t even seem phased by her comment – probably because he couldn’t even deny it.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Well, I have to go finish getting ready.”

Azula ran off and Iroh turned to face his nephew.

“How does she know what…that…smells like?” He made a gesture with his hands as if he didn't want to say the word. 

Zuko chuckled nervously, running his hands through his hair. “It’s a long story?”

“Zuko! Please do not tell me that you’re engaging in those activities while your little sister is home.”

“In my defense, she was asleep.” 

Him and Mai had had sex when Azula was home. Once. But she woke up and caught them so he never did it again. He was grateful for her seemingly advanced intelligence and maturity in that moment because she merely said "Ew, I am _not_ doing your laundry" and slammed the door behind her. 

Iroh sighed. His niece and nephew were adamant about sending him to an early grave either through a heart attack or aneurysm. “Let’s just go get our seats before all of the good ones are taken.”

***

“I didn’t know you knew Miss Katara, nephew.”

Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Did he not say this was going to happen?

He followed his uncle and Azula to a frozen yogurt shop after the show was over. She did great, like usual, and to celebrate, Iroh decided to treat them, although Zuko was pretty sure this had more to do with the fact that he was told to watch his sugar intake and was looking for an excuse to eat something sweet. 

“Yeah, we go to school together.” Zuko said absentmindedly, playing a game on his phone.

“Hmm. That would have been nice to know.”

Azula, who up until now had been enjoying the concoction she made by mixing almost every flavor they had together in her cup (she swore it was a carefully curated blend), and exchanging funny Tiktok videos with Aang in silence, looked up.

“Who’s Katara?”

“She’s just a-“ He started only to be cut off by his uncle.

“A girl who is very pretty, sweet, and from my understanding, single.” Iroh clapped Zuko on the back. “Just like you.”

Azula snickered. “Well, Uncle, if you like her, she’s way too good for him.”

Zuko stuck his middle finger up at her much to Iroh’s displeasure, who shot him a look.

“What?” He shrugged. "She started it.”

Even though she was kind of right – Katara probably was too good for him, he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of being right.

Zuko went back to playing his game when the door to the shop opened.

“Okay, you have to promise me, you won’t tell your mom that I let you have ice cream this late.” A familiar voice ranged through the building.

“Okay, Miss Katara. It's frozen yogurt anyway.” A tiny, child-like voice followed, giggling.

Katara walked forward holding the hand of a little girl who couldn’t be no more than five years old. She took her to the counter, and he overheard ask for two cookie and creams, both in waffle cones.

As the cashier handed the cones to Katara, she caught a glimpse of him and smiled. Zuko waved back and Azula, ever the observant one, noticed, and followed his eyes, taking in the teen’s appearance.

She turned back around with a satisfied smirk on her face.

“Yeah, she is way too pretty for you, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about gymnastics besides from what I've seen in videos so I have no idea if they can even participate in exhibition showcases or not. I'm sorry if that's inaccurate. Also, please forgive any typos. It's 3am my time LOL. I didn't want to go to sleep without giving yall an update cause I know it's been a minute. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exhausted, it's 4:09am my time, and I have to clock in at 10am, which is in less than 6 hours, but damnit, I refused to go to bed without giving yall an update because I KNOW it's been forever and I feel so bad but writer block's is a bitch, this pandemic is a bitch, working from home ain't all it's cracked up to be, and yeah. I've been tired lol . But here is it and I'm so sorry if it's not perfect or laced with spelling/grammar errors - I edited this in between yawns with playing Moesha in the background on Netflix to keep me up.

***

Chapter 5

“So you’re going to Zuko’s house?” Katara was in her room getting ready – well, at least trying to. Sokka found out and was currently asking her hundreds of questions. He says he was being a concerned big brother, but she thought that he was just being annoying and nosy.

She rolled her eyes from where she was standing in the middle of her closet. ‘Yes, Sokka. I’ve told you that a million times.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s in my class and we’re working on a project together. Does that bother you?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees him plop on her bed, the mattress sinking with his weight. “Nah, but just last week, you seemed to be weirded out that he was nice to you, and now you’re going to his house.”

Katara sighed and pulling two articles of clothing from the shelf, turned around to face him. “Which one?” She held up a dress in one hand and her favorite Marvel Comics t-shirt that she got from the exhibit at Comic Con in the other.

Sokka looked up and snorted. “Nerd.” He teased.

She rolled her eyes. “I’m serious, Sokka. Which one?”

“The t-shirt. It’s a study date, Katara, not a date date. You don’t want to do too much.”

“It’s not a date at all.” She huffed.

“What’s not a date?” The sound of their grandmother’s voice caught both of their attention. While Katara continue to wrack her brain over her outfit choices, Sokka took it upon himself to inform her on what was going on.

“Katara has a study session, which is totally not a date, with Zuko. At his house.”

The tiny, old woman’s eyes perked up. “The ‘Heir to the Aku Fortune and Dynasty’ Zuko? That one?”

Katara nodded absentmindedly.

“Oh, he’s a hottie.”

“Gran Gran, really!” She cried, horrified. Something about her 74-year-old grandmother calling anyone “hot “, especially someone over 50 years her junior, freaked her out. 

“What, I’m old, not blind.” Kanna smiled softly, brushing off her granddaughter’s concerns. Then she paused. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Sokka is right, dearie. Wear the t-shirt, but pair it with some shorts. Young men are suckers for a nice pair of legs!”

While Sokka hooted and punched the air in the background, ecstatic that she agreed with him because that rarely happened, Katara scowled and went digging for a pair of shorts out of her dresser.

“Now, if you excuse me, I have to go get ready for my date that actually is a date.” She winked while the siblings shuddered at the thought of their grandmother having a love life.

***

Zuko was practically running around like a madman trying to straighten up the house, which really wasn’t that difficult because his father had a cleaning service come by every weekend ever since their mother moved into her own place, and later, passed. One of the biggest and best perks of having a lot of money is that you never really had to do time-consuming, household chores yourself unless you wanted to.

He wasn’t sure why he was even doing all of this. They were just working on a project together so why did it matter what his house looked like? Most girls would just be happy to there, oohing and aahing at all of the expensive artwork and luxurious pieces of furniture. But he had to admit that Katara wasn’t like most girls. She didn’t fawn all over him nor seemed phased by his, or rather, his family’s, wealth. Conversations with her flowed smoothly and didn’t consist of asking about his inheritance.

He was meticulously adjusting a picture of his mom on one of the shelves when he heard footsteps descending the stairs.

“You must have someone coming over.” Azula’s voice rang out. Zuko turned around to face her, leaning against the counter. “What makes you think that?” She crossed her arms over her chest with a roll of her eyes. “You’re cleaning. You never do that.”

“Hey, I do it sometimes.” This was actually a true statement – neither one of them were particularly messy and their mom made sure they knew how to do the basics for themselves. Occasionally, they still got up early on Sunday mornings and cleaned the entire house from top to bottom before going out for brunch.

Much like tea, Zuko never really mastered the art of cooking and Azula wasn’t comfortable with a stove either.

“Whatever.” She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a juice box. As must as she resisted being treated and referred to as a kid, she still drank the juice boxes from her toddlerhood and made sure to remind him or their uncle to get some whenever they went grocery shopping.

Popping the straw into the top, she took a sip. “Can I go to the mall later?”

Zuko blinked, taken aback. Azula wasn’t exactly the going-to-the-mall type and she never willingly asked to go before. Back-to-school shopping typically consisted of him dragging her along with him when he went. 

“Um, yeah, sure. I don’t see why not. Do you need me to drop you off there? I _do_ have someone coming over, actually but…”

Azula waved her hand. “I’ll take the metro, don’t want you to be late for your date.”

“It’s not a date!”

“Yeah, that’s why you’re wearing that really expensive cologne Dad got you for Christmas because it’s not.” And with a turn on her heel, she was heading back up the stairs.

Zuko sighed, annoyed. It’s not a date, is it?

***

Katara stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing the t-shirt loosely tucked into her favorite pair of high-waisted shorts, and platform hi-top Vans. If Suki was here, she would call her outfit very ‘casual chic’. Her hair was pinned up into a messy bun and even though it was _not_ a date, she sprayed her favorite body mist and took the time to apply some mascara and lip-gloss.

Grabbing her backpack, she typed the address into her phone and grabbed her dad’s car keys off the counter, before getting into the car and following the directions on the GPS.

Katara’s jaw dropped when she pulled into the driveway of Zuko’s house. There was no security gate but to say it was grand would be an understatement. It looked like one of the movie star mansions she always saw in magazines and on TV. It had floor to ceiling length windows and from what she could tell, there was a pool in the backyard that overlooked one of the mountain ranges.

She sent Zuko a quick text.

_Katara: I’m here._

He responded almost instantly.

_Zuko: Cool._

Katara got out of the car and walked up the long, sloping driveway. Once she got up to the door, she was about to knock when it suddenly unlocked with a _click_ and slowly opened.

Zuko popped his head out from behind it and answered the question she was thinking in her head.

“Sorry, I saw you walk up on the security camera.” He grinned sheepishly.

“Oh, right.” He motioned for her to come in and she stepped forward. “Fancy place you got here.”

Zuko chuckled. “Thank you.”

As she began to walk around, he couldn’t help but take in her appearance. She almost always wore her hair down, but the bun nestled atop of her head showed off her facial features nicely and the high-waisted shorts highlighted her toned, athletic legs and butt.

Just then, Azula bounded down the stairs. “Okay, I’m headed to – hello.”

Zuko coughed, trying to shake the thoughts that were already starting to stir up in his head about Katara. He noticed Azula look back and forth between everyone.

“Well, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend? It’s rude not to.”

“Azula, this is Katara. Katara, this is my annoying, little sister Azula who’s on her way to the mall with her friends. Bye.” He spoke rapidly, trying to usher her towards the door.

“Ohhhhh,” She drawled, “the Katara that Uncle said is really pretty and wants you to date.”

Zuko blanched while Katara looked at him with a quizzical look her on her face. 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” He growled, gesturing towards the door with a nod of his head.

“Yes, but torturing you is a lot more fun.”

“Goodbye Azula!”

With a laugh, Azula _finally_ started to leave. “It was nice to meet you, Katara.” She spoke sweetly before closing the door behind her. 

Zuko turned to face Katara again, sighing. “Sorry about that.”

Katara shrugged and laughed. “It’s okay, I have an annoying sibling too.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have an Azula.” He challenged.

She scoffed. “And you don’t have a Sokka.”

A silence passed between them before either one of them spoke again. “Do you want to sit?”

“Um, yeah. That’d be nice.”

“We can go in the common area. It has a nice view of the pool. And the mountains.” He offered. 

Katara laughed. “Yeah, I saw that when I pulled up.”

Zuko led her to the living room. “I’ll be back.” She nodded and sat her things down. “You know, I have an idea for the project!” She called after him as he busied himself doing know who knows what in the kitchen.

“Oh, yeah? What?”

“I was thinking we could do something creative and fun, not like the usual paper or presentation, you know?”

He reappeared with a handful of goodies. “Study snacks.” He sat them down on the table before reaching for a bag of Cheetos.

Katara began telling him about her idea and the nervousness he felt earlier seemed to melt away, being replaced with friendly conversation.

***

Azula was at the mall, currently browsing through the racks at Forever21. She had to admit, the clothes were kind of cute. It reminded her of the outfits all of the influencers she followed on Instagram wore.

Growing up without a mom meant that she didn’t really have any female figures in her life to talk about things such as hair, fashion, or makeup – and well, Zuko was clueless when it came to that, albeit, she would admit that he tried, so she relied on social media for tips and tricks of the trade.

She picked up a top she was eyeing and held it up to herself in one of the mirrors.

“I think that would like nice on you.”

She paused. She recognized that voice. She turned around and came face to face with Chan - he was one of the cutest guys at her preparatory school but was considered an upperclassman since he was in the 9th grade while she was in the 8th which meant he was off-limits.

Azula found herself blushing. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. You came here by yourself?”

“Yeah. What about you?”

“I came here with some friends actually, just waiting from them to come out of the dressing room.”

Just then, a tall red-head walked out and draped one of her arms around Chan. This must have been one of the friends he was talking about. Oh great, of course, she would be one of the most popular girls at school and because Azula herself was quite popular in a sense that her dad was ridiculously rich and donated money to the institution every year, it made them rivals. She looked at Azula and smirked. “Oh honey, maybe the kids section is more your speed.”

Azula knew she should just let it go but they weren’t at Republic City Prep for the Gifted & Talented right now so there wasn’t a plethora of teachers waiting to write them up for poor misconduct. So, before she could stop herself, a scathing comeback tumbled out of her mouth.

“And college should be more of yours, but you failed twice.” She smirked, satisfied with her response, but it quickly faded when the older teen glared and stepped forward.

“Azula, sweetheart, I would remind you that you’re in the 8th grade and _still_ aren’t wearing a real bra so it’s obvious puberty is failing you, but you already have to live with the pain of not being as pretty as your deceased mother and I don’t want to add insult to injury.”

The 13-year-old blinked, tears starting to form in her eyes, but she refused to cry, at least not here, and definitely not in front of Chan. So she dropped the shirt she was holding on the floor and ran out of the store, ignoring the voice simultaneously calling behind her and scolding the bitchy, older girl.

***

Zuko and Katara were taking a much-needed study break and enjoying the pepperoni pizza with cheese-stuffed crust that Zuko ordered when the door slammed shut. Katara looked at him curiously and he shrugged. Before he could get up, Azula stormed into the living room and ran up the stairs, wiping her face with one of her sleeves.

Was she _crying?_ Azula never cries, like ever, not even when she was a baby.

Okay, that was a stretch, but she was a relatively pleasant and calm child.

“I’ll be back. Big brother duties.”

Katara smiled softly in understanding. “I hope she’s okay.”

Sitting his plate down on the table in front of them, he wiped his hands with a napkin before darting up the stairs after her.

Zuko stood outside her room – he could hear her crying through the door and it nearly broke his heart. “Azula…do you want to talk?”

Silence.

“Azula…?” He tugged on the door and noticed that it was locked.

Shit.

“Go away, Zuko. I want to be left alone.”

He sighed – he wasn’t the prodding type. They honestly didn’t have that kind of relationship and he respected her privacy and boundaries. So even though he didn’t want to, he dropped it and went back downstairs.

“Is she okay?” Katara asked him with a concerned look in her eyes.

“Um, I kinda don’t know. She wouldn’t even open the door, let alone talk to me.”

She sighed then got an idea. “Do you mind if I tried? It could be an, erm, feminine, issue.”

Zuko paled then scrunched his face up. He hadn’t even thought about that. Yeah, he was definitely going to need Uncle to give her the talk as soon as possible.

“Be my guest but she’s stubborn.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “Zuko, I was a 13-year-old girl once. I’m pretty confident that I can handle it.” Then she stood and went up the stairs.

It wasn’t that hard to find her. The light from one of the rooms illuminated the hallway and she followed it to find Azula stuffing her top with toilet tissue in the bathroom.

“Three-ply would work better, looks more natural.”

She stopped what she was doing and scowled. “Yeah, like you’ve done this before. You’re gorgeous.”

“Thank you, but I have. Plenty of times. I used to wake up early just to stuff my training bra so my brother wouldn’t catch me.”

Azula turned out and faced the older teen. “For real?”

“Yeah, I was a late bloomer, too. And let me guess, some pretty, acne free, tall, thin, perfect body having girl made fun of you for it.”

At this, the corners of her mouth turned up against her will. “How’d you know?”

Katara shrugged. “I’ve been there, which is why I can confidently tell you that one day you’re going to wake up and magically have boobs. And a lot of other things that aren’t nearly as appealing so don’t rush it.”

Azula smiled. “Thank you, Katara.”

“Eh, don’t mention it. I’m sure this isn’t the kind of conversation you’d want to have with your brother.”

She laughs. "Yeah, that would be awkward." 

***

Katara bounded down the stairs, smiling.

“Crisis averted.” She spoke cheerily.

Zuko nearly choked on his juice. “Huh?”

“Crisis averted…as in problem solved?”

He rolled his eyes. “I know what it means, Katara. I’m wondering how.”

“Let’s just say, we had a little…girl-talk.”

“About?”

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be girl-talk, now would it?”

“Kataraaaa” Zuko whined. “She’s _my_ sister so I should know what’s going on with her.”

Katara sighed. “Ok, fine. But do NOT tell her I told you this. It’ll ruin the confidentiality of girl talk.” She raised an eyebrow at him, and he nodded in agreeance.

“Some girl made fun of her for not being as…let’s just say, developed, as the others.”

Zuko stared at her in confusion.

“She doesn’t have these yet, Zuko" and mentioned to her chest. "Gosh, you’re almost as dense as Sokka.”

Now, he was red in the face. “She’s only 13.”

“Exactly, which is why I told her she still has time to grow them. Problem solved.”

Zuko sighed. “You know, I didn’t know she cared about that kind of stuff or let it get to her. She says she doesn’t.”

“She’s a 13-year-old girl, Zuko. They all care, even when they say they don’t.”

“Who died and made you the all-knowing-guru?”

“Um…I was one a few years ago, so I feel like that gives me _some_ experience.” She deadpanned.

Zuko grinned. This was nice. The free-flowing conversation and teasing each other. It was such a relief from the constant arguing with Mai. He was already looking forward to their next study date, _session,_ for the duration of the project.

Katara sighed. “I should probably head home though, it’s getting late.” Zuko nodded. “Next time, wanna meet at my place?”

He thought it over. The only other girl’s house he had ever been to was Mai’s and they very rarely did any actual talking there, focusing on other matters. Although he was naturally awkward, being at his house gave him an advantage for he was comfortable there. Being at her house – well, he was afraid of saying or doing something stupid.

And yet, despite all of this, he answered “Yes.”

“Okay, cool, we can work out the details later.”

***

Later that night, when Zuko was getting ready to go to sleep, his phone buzzed with a text. He unlocked his phone and read it.

_Azula: I like her, bro. Don’t screw this up._

He smiled.

_Zuko: I’ll try not to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give yall a little insight on Azula. I'll never get over the fact that she was only 14 in ATLA. It doesn't justify any of her actions, but I think that we can acknowledge that she was abusive and a bully, but she was also psychologically tormented herself and I really think she deserved better. 
> 
> NOW I'm going to get some sleep. Love yall, bye <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am BACK! I am so sorry my lovely readers, but this semester absolutely kicked my ASS. Between classes, work, and an internship, I barely had any "free" time to work on my writing or do anything fun for that matter and when I did, I was so tired of looking at my laptop screen after Zoom meeting after Zoom meeting, I would go to sleep lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter - it's just a filler to give you all so insight on Mai and Zuko's relationship. 
> 
> Now that the semester is over, please expect more updates. Thank you for being so patient, enjoy! <3

Azula was looking over herself in the mirror, the words from Saturday’s incident at the mall ringing in her head. She tried to keep Katara’s advice at the forefront, but it was hard. After all, although she never talked about it, she was hyper-aware of the fact that she didn’t look like the girls at her school nor act like them.

And she definitely didn’t look like all of the models and influencers she followed on Instagram. She had the fortune and big house, well, her dad did, but she felt like she lacked the bubbly, outgoing personality, and perfect body. She was socially awkward and tomboyish.

“I think you look cute.” She sighed at the sound of Zuko’s voice.

“You’re my brother, you’re supposed to say that.”

“Yes, that’s true, I am your brother and I’m supposed to say things that make you feel good about yourself…but you are beautiful, Azula. Even if you do some really weird shit that makes me question if we're related." 

Azula turned around, scowling (and ignoring the thinly veiled insult). “Katara told you what happened, didn’t she? See, I knew she couldn't be trusted. So much for the ‘girl code’.”

“Hey, don’t blame her. She was really worried about you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Wow, brother, you guys have only been friends for like, what, a week tops and you’re already defending her? Impressive.”

Zuko wrinkled his nose. “For the record, we’ve been friends for longer than that and I thought you said you liked her!”

The 13-year-old smirked. “I do, it’s just funny watching you get all riled up.”

“I am not all riled up!”

“Sure, you aren’t. But since you’re here…” She paused and bit the inside of her cheek. “Can you drop me off on your way to campus?”

He blinked, taken aback. “What?”

“You don’t have to, I…just…thought I’d ask.”

Zuko smiled. “It’s not that, I just thought you were too embarrassed to be seen with your older brother. What was it that they said the last time? ‘Oh Azula, your brother, Zuko, he’s soooo hot!’” He imitated them, putting on a high-pitched, girlish voice.

Azula rolls her eyes. “When you put it that way, it sounds so gross, like you’re my brother, they’re not supposed to find you ‘hot’.” She uses her fingers, painted with olive green nail polish, to put air quotes around the word and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

“It’s not my fault the people think I’m good-looking.” He shrugged. “But yes, I’ll drop you off.”

She face-palmed. “Ugh, I’m starting to regret asking.” Then turns on her heel, grabbing her backpack and walking down the stairs.

Zuko follows behind her. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“I didn’t say thank you.”

***

Zuko pulls into the carpool lane at Azula’s school.

“We’re here, and look, your boyfriend Aang is waiting for you.”

Azula nearly chokes on her breakfast smoothie. “He is _not_ my boyfriend.”

“Friend that’s a boy…boy- _friend_ , same thing.”

“It’s literally not, but okay.”

He laughs. “I’m just teasing you. See, it doesn’t feel so good, now does it?”

“I’m seriously regretting asking you to drop me off.”

“Then my work here is done…have a good day.” 

He leans over and purses his lips. “Give your big brother Zuzu a kiss.”

Azula shrieks in embarrassment, pushing open the door. “Ew, no! You’re the worst.” But she can’t hide the smile that’s tugging at the corner of her lips. “Thank you.”

Zuko smiles and waves back before pulling out of the parking lot.

***

“I cannot believe you’re a Marvel fan!” Zuko yelled incredulously.

Him & Katara were walking back from class together. They stayed afterwards to discuss their plans for the project with Professor Chang who said she loved it and was looking forward to seeing the final outcome.

Katara scoffed. “Don’t tell me you like DC Comics?”

“Um, yeah. They have Superman, Wonder Woman, and Harley Quinn.” 

“And Marvel has the X-Men, Black Panther, and The Avengers.” She defended. “Plus, Chris Hemsworth is gorgeous.”

Zuko squinted in disgust. “That’s your type?”

“I don’t really have one. I’m just saying, he could hit me with his hammer.”

“Wow Katara, I didn’t take you as that kind of girl.”

She smirked. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

Zuko felt the blood in his body rush to a region it had no place being right now.

Dammit, Katara. _Okay, get a grip, Zuko. Stop acting like a prepubescent boy!_

“Well, I’m willing to find out.”

See, that was smooth and casual.

Katara snorts. “I bet you are. So we’re on for my house this weekend, right?”

Zuko smiles. “Yeah.”

“I hope you don’t mind, my dad’s going to be there.”

He looks at her questioningly, eyebrow raised. “Why would I? It’s his house.”

“Riiiight…good point.” She responds sheepishly, internally scolding herself.

_That was stupid, Katara._

“Well, I’ll see you later. If I’m late to Professor Piandao’s class again, he’ll drop me a letter grade.”

Katara chuckles. “Okay, see you later. You need all of the participation and attendance points you can get.”

“I’m going to ignore that!” He calls after her as they part ways.

***

Zuko was quickly making his way across the campus square when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Mai and her friends sitting on a bench. He did not want to see her, so he pretended to be entranced by something on his phone.

Their relationship was constantly on, then off, then on again and every-time he found himself getting over her, she sucked (literally and figuratively) him back in. He recalls his Uncle’s advice in his head – he was just as tired of this emotional rollercoaster the two of them seemed to be on as he was.

_“Nephew, it’s you’re not happy anymore, you have to let go. You’re too young to be in a relationship that isn’t fulfilling.”_

The truth of the matter was that Mai was a comfort zone and safe haven for him. They grew up together – Mai was the daughter of a friend of his dad’s and for much of the dark moments in his life from his parents’ divorce, to his mother’s death, to his father becoming increasingly more and more absent in his and his sister’s lives, she was there.

Throughout all of the change in his life, she was the one thing that stayed the same.

“Zuko!”

_Fuck._

He sighed. “What do you want, Mai? I’m going to be late for class.”

“What happened to you this past weekend? I thought we were going to hang out.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “No, I told you, I had plans.”

“Plans that are more important than me? More important than rekindling our relationship?”

Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose, nearly growling in frustration. “Mai, I know you don’t care about school, but I do, even if I don’t have to, so if you must know, I was studying and yes, that’s more important than our relationship because we no longer have one, now if you excuse me, I have a class to get to.”

Taking a step to the side, he walked around her, taking a deep breath as he did so. If he hurried, he could still make it to class within Professor Piandao’s 5-minute guideline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder, I do not hate Mai so please don't think of her as the enemy. I just feel like they were in a relationship because it was convenient.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight so boom, I'm really sorry for the super late update. 
> 
> I honestly lost mad motivation/inspiration for this story because I had the worst writer's block EVER. I would open up the word doc ready to type and nothing would come out. 
> 
> I finally sat down, did some deep brainstorming, and this entire chapter played out in my head and I felt like I had an "Aha!" moment. I really wanted to give some insight into Zuko and Azula's family, particularly, their dad's absentee parenting. This chapter, hopefully, does that. I can say that as I was finishing it, I could already see where it'll go next, so I hope to get another update out relatively soon. 
> 
> Also, it's 2:35am my time and I'm sleepy so I apologize for any errors - I REALLY wanted to get this out because I know I've been neglecting yall.
> 
> Enjoy and please don't hate me!

“And then I said ‘I hope you don’t mind, my dad’s going to be there’ when it’s his house! Ugh, Toph, he probably thinks I’m an idiot.” Katara groaned in embarrassment, putting her head in her hands.

Toph decided to stop by campus and grab a bite to eat in between Katara’s classes.

She blinked, staring at her perturbed friend. “I doubt he thinks you’re stupid. Especially when he so obviously likes you.”

Katara lifted her head up slowly. “Huh? You think he…likes me?

She shrugged nonchalantly. “At least as a person. He invited you to his house, Katara. I don’t know about you, but I don’t invite people I don’t like to my house. Speaking of, how did it go?”

She quirked an eyebrow up. “Toph Beifong is interested in, what did you call it again, mindless, girly gossip?”

Toph kissed her teeth. “Hey, I’m curious. I’ve only interacted with him at stuffy formal events and I want to know if he’s just as awkward in more personal settings.”

Katara blushes. “He is, and it’s really cute. “

“ _Cute?_ So you do like him.”

She rolled her eyes. “I mean, it’s not like he’s ugly or anything. Even with the scar, he’s handsome.” She pauses then. “You wouldn’t know how he got it, would you?”

Toph sighed and shook her head. “Nah – the story is that it’s from some childhood injury though.”

Katara nodded in understanding. “Must’ve been some injury.”

***

Azula shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her stomach _hurt_. She was trying to focus on the geometry lesson being displayed on the smartboard in front of the class, but the pain was beginning to become distracting.

Her phone that was discreetly stashed away in her desk buzzed and she looked down, grimacing.

The wind emoji let her know the message was from Aang, so she opened it. Zuko rarely ever messaged her when she was at school anyway.

_Aang: Are u ok? You're fidgeting a lot._

_Azula: My stomach hurts._

_Aang: Ooo,_ _maybe you need to go to nurse._

_Azula: Yeah, I think I’ll do that. I don’t feel so good._

Azula raised her hand. “Miss June?”

The tall, slender woman turned her attention towards her. “Yes, Azula?”

“Can I go to the nurse? My stomach hurts.”

Miss June appeared to be in deep thought. Azula had a history of faking sick to get out of class (it was later discovered that it was a response to social anxiety) and she wondered if it was another one of her schemes.

But the 13-year-old looked outright queasy and unusually pale. “I don’t see why n-“

Before she could finish, Azula lurched forward and promptly hurled.

***

Katara waved Zuko over to where she and Toph are sitting once he got out of class.

“Hey, did you make it in time?”

He laughs. “Barely.”

She grins. “Well, better late than never.”

“If only Piandao saw it that way. Dude’s a total prick.”

Toph snorted. “That’s rich coming from you.”

Zuko scowled and glared at her. “Beifong.”

“Aku.” She quipped back, returning his glare. Then the corner of her lips turned up and she grinned before punching him in the side from where she was sitting.

He winced. “It’s nice to see you too, Toph. Now scoot over.”

She moved her bag and let Zuko sit in the empty space next to her.

“We already ate lunch, but you’re welcome to join us.”

“I’ll probably get something later. I stopped for breakfast this morning so I’m actually not that hungry.” He looked at Katara skeptically. “Toph is your best friend? For some reason, that doesn’t surprise me.”

Katara gasped, cutting him off and blue eyes going wide. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Yeah, what does that mean, Zuko?” Toph quipped.

“If you two would let me finish..." Suddenly, his phone vibrated, and he looked at the screen. “Shit, hold on, it’s my sister’s school, I gotta take this.”

Toph and Katara just nodded as he got up and they busied themselves continuing their own private conversation.

When he came back over, he ran a hand through his hair. “That was the nurse. She threw up and has a fever. I’m going to go get her." He directed his attention towards Katara. "Can you tell the professor where I'm at?" 

“Yeah, sure, no problem. Go take care of your sister.”

***

“Hi, I’m here for Azula Aku.”

The receptionist at the front desk of the school barely acknowledged him, pointing in her direction.

“Sign in here, she’s sitting over there.”

“Thank you.”

He quickly scrabbled his signature across the form before making his way to where she was sitting. She was clutching her stomach tightly and her hair was sticking to her forehead.

“I would ask how you’re feeling but you don’t look very well.”

Azula gulped. “I’ve never felt this pain before.”

“Do you think it was something you ate?”

“I don’t know, I just want it to stop hurting.”

He sighed. “Okay, let’s go then. I’m taking you home.”

Azula grimaced. “It hurts to move. I cried walking over here from the nurse’s office.”

Zuko quirked his eyebrow. “You…cried?” Azula never cried, not even when she fell off her bike and sprained her wrist. The only way they knew something was even wrong was from the swelling. 

She nods in response.

“Can you try to stand up? I want to see something.”

Azula glares at him. “I just said…fine.”

She slowly stands up, gripping the arms of the chair.

Zuko reached forward, lightly poked her stomach and she cried out as a sharp pain ran through her. “What did you do that for!?”

He frowns. "I’m taking you to the hospital. I think you have appendicitis.”

“Zuko, no, I’ll be fine, I don’t need to go to the hospital.”

Azula hated her hospitals. Ever since their mom passed, she avoided them at all costs – saying that all they reminded her of was sickness, old people, and death.

He sighed. It very well could be just a really bad stomachache, but he watched enough Untold Stories of the ER and Grey’s Anatomy to know that appendicitis, as common as it was, could have disastrous consequences if it wasn’t addressed in a timely manner and he wasn’t willing to take the risk.

He couldn't lose another member of his family. 

He took a deep breath. “Look, I know you don’t want to go, but this could be serious and I don’t-I don’t want anything to happen to you. If it’s just a stomachache and you’re fine, I’ll do your share of the chores for a week. Deal?”

Azula weighed her options - she really was in a lot of pain. “Deal, but only because I feel like I’m dying.”

***

It turns out that Zuko was right. She did have appendicitis. After a quick examination, she was prepped and taken into emergency surgery. He was currently sitting in the waiting room, alone. He called and told his Uncle but ensured him that he didn’t need to come.

Now, he kind of wishes he did though because he could really use someone to talk to.

_Katara: Hey, you good?_

_Zuko: Are you a psychic or something?_

_Katara: Um, I’m not sure I understand what you mean._

_Zuko: I was just thinking to myself that I could really use someone to talk to then you texted me._

_Katara: Lol oh. Consider it fate. I’ve always been known for having perfect timing._

_Zuko: Noted lol._

_Zuko: But, yeah, I’m fine. She has appendicitis, I’m just waiting for her to get out of surgery._

_Katara: Ouch. Poor kid. Sokka had that once and he didn’t eat for days. It was pretty unusual for someone who’s always stuffing his face._

He laughs at that, grinning to himself.

_Zuko: Yeah, from what you’ve told me about your brother, I can’t really see that happening._

_Katara: Oh, it’s definitely something you had to see to believe._

_Katara: You said you needed someone to talk to though so are you sure you’re fine? What’s up?_

He sighs, thumbing over the keys. Beyond general information, he hadn't told her much about his personal life. But for some reason, he found himself being honest with her about what was bothering him. 

_Zuko: I called my dad._

_Zuko: Multiple times. No answer._

_Zuko: So I left a voicemail._

_Zuko: His daughter is in the hospital having emergency surgery and he can’t even be bothered to pick up the phone._

_Zuko: What if she needed a blood transfusion or something? I don’t know her blood type._

Katara frowns at the slew of messages.

 _Katara_ : _Well, the good thing is… it's probably on file in the system and she doesn’t so hello, let’s celebrate that._

_Katara: Please tell me you understood that reference._

**Incoming Call: Zuko.**

She answers quickly and is met with laughter.

“Of course, I understood it. What, do you think I’m a square?”

“I just had to make sure or that would’ve been awkward.”

“Yeah, it would have.”

A silence passes between them before she speaks again.

“But that’s not what you called me to talk about, I’m sorry.”

“No, I appreciate it. I needed that laugh.” Then he sighs. “I’m just really frustrated. She’s just a kid. She deserves better, you know?”

“That’s why she has you.”

“She can’t stand me, Katara.”

He can practically hear her eyes roll.

“I can’t stand my brother either. That doesn’t mean I don’t love and appreciate him. “I’m sorry he hasn’t answered though. I wish I could offer more than that.”

He smiles. “You know, just talking about it helped. So thank you for that.”

"No problem." 

He looked up briefly and saw Azula’s doctor walking towards him. “I have to go, I think she’s done.”

“Okay, let me know if you guys need anything. Bye.”

_Click._

Zuko slipped his phone back into his pocket as the doctor got closer.

“How is she?”

She smiled. “Great, everything went well. She’s going to be sore for a few days and shouldn’t eat any solid foods for the first 24-36 hours. After that, she should be able to eat small meals, nothing too heavy though. We also recommend bedrest for 24 hours as movement can be difficult and possibly open the wound. “

Zuko nodded as he processed this information.

"We'll also send her home with some pain meds she can take. Now, if that’s going to be a problem, we do have an in-home nurse care program that you can request for service. They’ll stay with her while you’re at work or school."

He smiles. “Thank you but I think we’ll be fine. Can I see her?”

“Of course. She’s still asleep as it takes a while for the anesthesia to wear off, but I’m sure she wants to see you.”

***

Zuko swallowed harshly as he walked into the room. The last time he saw someone laid up in a hospital bed was his mother. Unfortunately, it was also the last time they saw her alive. The scenery all felt eerily similar and the air suddenly felt thick and overwhelming, the sound of the beeping vital signs monitor pulsing in his ears.

Azula stirred and blinked her eyes groggily. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore, but okay.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah. I’m ready to get out of here though. I hate hospitals.” She scowled then tried to push herself up further against the pillows, wincing as she did so.

“Wait, lemme help you.” Zuko reached forward and adjusted the pillows so she was more comfortable. It was a simple move he did often when she was younger and tucking her in. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem. The doctor said you can't go home until tomorrow so unfortunately; you’ll have to spend the night here.“

She lets out a frustrated sigh. “Figures....is dad on his way home?”

Zuko frowns. “No…I called him earlier and he didn’t answer. But I’m sure he’ll call back when he gets the chance.” He offers a little too cheerily.

“Yeah, right. You know, you don’t have to cover for him anymore. I’m old enough to understand.”

“I’m sorry, Azula.”

She waves her hand. “Don’t apologize for his shortcomings.”

A stiff silence passes between them before Zuko speaks again. “Uncle sends his love though, of course. I’m sure he’ll be over tomorrow with lots of tea and soup."

Azula cracks a smile. “It wouldn’t be him if he didn’t. He claims to have a tea blend that can cure any and everything, but they all just taste like hot leaf juice to me.”

Zuko chuckles. “He’ll be devastated if he hears you say that.”

Just then, a nurse walks in. “Sorry to interrupt. Will you be staying the night or returning in the morning? I just want to know if I should grab an extra blanket or not?”

He starts to speak then shifts his eyes towards Azula. One glance at her and he can see the fear and apprehension in her eyes about waking up in a hospital alone and more than likely to a nurse wanting to poke her with more needles.

“I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula's personality deviates from canon in the sense that she doesn't hate her brother and tries to kill him, but childhood trauma tends to have psychological effects and she's been through a lot at a young age, so I figure she would have social anxiety and other things like that. Faking sick is one way it manifests in children, especially when they feel overstimulated in certain settings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short, practically an interlude, - but it sets the tone for the next few chapters that are pretty intense and heavy so I wanted to get it out so yall can have an idea of where it's heading.

Azula blinks her eyes open groggily, the sun beaming into the hospital room. She surveys her surroundings and sees “Get Well Soon” balloons, a stuffed teddy-bear, a bouquet of flowers, and…

“Dad?” She calls out, voice dry.

The looming figure nestled in the chair in the corner looks up and smiles. “Oh, good, you’re awake.”

“When…when did you get here?” She breathes out, shocked. 

“I got in early this morning. As soon as I saw the message, I caught the next plane out. How are you feeling?”

“Fine, I guess. I’m just a little sore, that’s all. Where’s Zuko?”

Ozai sighs. Him and Zuko immediately got into it as soon as he arrived at the hospital. A nurse had to tell them that they were disturbing the other patients and so he left in haste, saying that he couldn’t be around him and needed to clear his head.

“I-“

He’s about to come up with some excuse when Zuko walks in, holding breakfast in one hand and her practice bag in the other. He doesn’t even acknowledge him as he makes his way towards Azula and reaches down to hug her. 

“I brought you something to change into. I figured you wouldn’t want to be caught dead in the same outfit you were in yesterday. And I got you breakfast. This hospital has pretty decent food, but you know, it’s still hospital food.” He smiles.

“Good morning to you too, Zuko.”

Zuko’s eyes flash with something she can’t quite pinpoint, but he doesn’t say anything and just bites down on the inside of his cheek instead. 

Okay, so something definitely happened while she was asleep. Luckily, her stomach growls, cutting through the tension before she has time to ask. “What’d you bring me? I’m starving.”

He smiles, seemingly shaking off whatever was bothering him just a few minutes ago. “I figured you would be. You haven’t eaten since yesterday morning.” He opens the brown paper bag and pulls out a parfait topped with all her favorite fruit. “The doctor said you can’t eat anything heavy, and it’s too early for frozen yogurt, so I got you a parfait.”

Azula reaches her arms out to take it from him and he pulls it back. “Now, do I need to feed this to you like when you were a widdle baby and wanted your big brudda?” He teases, putting on a baby voice.

She rolls her eyes and reprimands him. “I can’t believe you’re the oldest, you’re so childish.” But he can tell by the smile on her face that she appreciates this more than she’s letting on.

Azula had been independent for as long as he could remember, learning to walk and talk at an earlier age than he did. Even as a toddler, she didn’t like to be helped, telling him in her sassiest voice “I’m a big girl, I can do it” whenever he tried to, but underneath the hardened exterior, she was still his little sister.

“Are we really siblings if I don’t make you miserable?” He questions with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Whatever, just give me my food.” She leans up to reach it a bit too quickly and winces back in pain. “Ow!” 

Ozai jumps up to tend to her but Zuko beats him to it, placing the cup on the table next to the bed and easing her back down. “You have to take it easy, Azula. Please.”

She sighs as her head hits the pillow. “I know, I know. I forgot how much it hurts to move since I’ve been laying here for hours. I can leave today, right?”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Yes, we’re just waiting for the final once-over from the doctor before you’re cleared, but that doesn’t mean you’re free to do whatever you want. Uncle and I are going to take turns watching you. I’ve already talked to my professors and Katara is going to facetime me from class so I don’t miss anything important.”

“Zuko, you don’t have to do that – I’m here now, I can take care of her." He pauses. "I mean, she is _my_ daughter.”

He feels his temper flare. Oh, now, she’s his daughter and now, he wants to play an active role in her life. He flexes his fingers. Is it normal to want to punch your own father? He’s pretty sure it’s not. He didn’t need Dr. Phil to tell him that.

 _1…2…3…4…5_ , he starts counting down in his head the same way his counselor taught him to do all those years ago when he was a volatile hothead getting into fights at school until he gets to ten.

“Sure.” He grins. “I’ll just give you the info sheet the nurse gave me yesterday, you know…when I was here.”

He doesn't miss the steely look on his dad's face or the low gasp Azula lets out. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Emotional Manipulation

***

“So you and Zuko are getting pretty cozy, huh?” Katara looked up from her laptop at the sound of her brother’s voice.

She rolled her eyes. “I mean, we’re partners for a class project and it’s not like I hate the guy. We should be somewhat cordial.”

“Cordial is speaking to each other in the hallway or in the cafeteria or on the way to class, not helping him with his daddy issues.”

Katara huffed. “Don’t say ‘daddy issues’, that’s rude. The correct term is Father Complex.”

“Same difference.” He deadpanned. “Anyway, I think it’s sweet that you’re helping him while he’s having a hard time. Maybe it will turn into something more then you can double date with Suki and I instead of 3rd wheeling.”

“I’d rather mop the ocean floor with cotton balls than be a 3rd wheel. Watching you and Suki eat each other’s faces? I’ll pass.”

Sokka laughed heartily, the booming sound reverberating through the room. “No, but all jokes aside, it’s been a minute since you’ve shown interest in someone. I’m happy for you, even if he’s just a friend.”

Katara smiled softly. She knew what, or in this case, _who_ , he was referring to.

Jet.

Her first and only boyfriend who started out really sweet but turned out to be a not-so-good guy. He ended up cheating on her during his visit to Ba Sing Se University and it hurt her so much, she fell into a deep depression.

Her self-esteem was shot, and it took months for her to feel like herself again.

She’d dated around since then- if you consider a plethora of “What’s your favorite color?” and “What music do you like?” Q&A sessions "dating" but they never went anything further than the initial first meeting.

They were either weird and creepy or said something misogynistic mid-conversation that completely turned her off, so she never spoke to them again.

“Yeah, it feels good to not have that lingering shitty feeling about or around a guy.”

“See, I told you all men aren’t bad. Just most of us, although I’m sure that leaves you with limited options for a potential suitor.”

Katara laughs lightly. “Yeah, that doesn’t really help your #NotAllMen argument. In fact, it just means, I’m probably going to end up the cool, single auntie that pops up with a different boytoy every holiday.”

“As long as you’re getting some. Maybe it’ll help you loosen up a bit.” He teased.

She rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm playfully. “I hate you.”

“Ow!" He yelled clutching his arm. "You're lucky I love you because that actually kinda hurt." 

"Good. It was supposed to." 

Sokka grabs one of the throw pillows and tugs on it. "Pillow fight to settle our beef?" 

"Oh, you're on!" 

***

Zuko was antsy.

Azula was home from the hospital and recovering, already back to eating solid foods in moderation, but it did nothing to soothe his nerves. With their father also being home, he felt like he was walking on eggshells trying to keep himself from exploding.

There was so much he wanted to say and address, but the words kept getting caught in his throat. And he wasn’t really sure how to say it all without his anger getting the best of him. When his mom was alive, things were so much easier. Whenever he was upset about something, he would run to her and no matter what was bothering him, she’d fix it.

Or she’d make him his favorite treat and tell him everything was going to be okay and work out for the best the way it was intended to.

He longs for that reassurance now.

He was about to go for a swim in the pool in an attempt to relax and clear his head when the doorbell rang.

He walks over to open it and jumps back in surprise. “Mai.”

“Hi Zuzu.” She drawled.

“What are you doing here?”

“I heard about what happened. I’m so sorry. How is my future sister-in-law?” She inquired, a smile on her face. Zuko took a deep, calming breath. “ _Azula_ is fine. You know, we’re not getting married, Mai.”

She ignored his dismissal and stepped forward. “I figured I’d drop her ‘get well soon’ card off in person. It seems so…. _informal_ to send it by mail when we’re so close.”

“Mail would’ve been perfectly fine, trust me.” He gritted through clenched teeth.

She clicked her tongue. “Are you okay, Zuko? You seem…tense. Like you’re stressed out.” She leaned into him, noticing the way his breath caught in his throat at the action. “I can take care of that for you.” She whispered into his ear, licking the shell.

“Mai, this really isn’t a good time, okay? I have a lot on my mind so you need to leave.”

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, biting her lip. “Well, do you want to talk?”

Zuko’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “Excuse me?”

“Do you want to talk?” She asked again for emphasis, dropping her arms. “I mean, I know that isn’t how we’ve been solving our disagreements lately, but before all of that happened between us….you were my best friend and vice versa.” She smiles softly. “We told each other everything.”

He runs a hand through his hair and the hint of a small smile is tugging at the corner of his lips. “Yeah, we did.” He shakes his head. “There was no one else I wanted to talk to but you.”

“You know, you’re still the only person I want to talk to. I’ve always felt like you’re the only one that understands me.” Mai frowns. “But if you don’t…if you don’t want to, I’ll just leave, and you can figure this out on your own.” She hands him the card. “Give this to Azula for me?”

“Or…you can give it to her yourself?” He questions shyly and the faintest blush is on the top of his cheeks. “I mean, she’ll be up later when the meds wear off.”

“So, are you asking me to stay?”

“I…I guess I am.”

***

“Well, this was fun. I had a great time catching up with you, but I should go. I have to babysit my little brother tonight.” She pauses and scrunches her face up. “My mom and dad call themselves going on a date. Ew.”

Zuko snickers. “Heh, you just might get another little brother or sister tonight.”

“I hope not. Tom-Tom is more than enough. He’s all the siblings I never wanted in one.” She turns to look at Azula who was propped up on the couch eating ice cream. “I hope you feel better. When you do, call me, and we’ll go do something fun together, okay?”

Azula grins, albeit a little too eagerly and cheerfully. “Yeah, that’d be great! Thank you.”

Mai reaches out to hug Zuko and he hesitantly returns it. Then, she grabs her keys off the nightstand and disappears out the door. Azula waits until she hears the soft ‘click’ of the lock before she burns her eyes into the back of his head with a death glare and tightly pursed lips.

“I can feel you staring.” He turns around to face her. “Go ahead and say it.”

“What was that?”

“What do you mean?”

She rolls her eyes. “Don’t play dumb. You _know_ what I’m talking about. Why was she here?”

“She came by to drop off a get well soon card. For you.”

“She could’ve mailed it.”

“Well, she didn’t.”

“Because she knew if she came over here that you wouldn’t turn her away!” She sighs. “Seriously, bro. She’s playing you like a fiddle and you don’t even see it.”

He frowns. “She was just being nice.”

“Being nice is sending the card in the mail. Better yet, being nice would be leaving you alone when you’ve already said you don’t want to be with her. But that? That was just manipulative.”

“Okay, you’re 13, what do you know about someone being manipulative?”

Azula smirks in that self-satisfied ‘I know more than you think’ way. “I’ll have you know that for Teen Dating Violence Awareness and Prevention Month, we had a guest speaker come to class two weeks ago and tell us all about the red flags and dos and don’ts of healthy relationships.” She states in a matter-of-fact tone.

“So, what are you saying? That Mai’s _abusing_ me?”

She frowns, confident bravado falling because she just feels sad for her brother. He couldn’t see this emotional rollercoaster he was on. It was common for victims of emotional abuse.

And she knew that he was more bothered by their father (and their mother's death) than he let on, so he was trying to seek comfort in the only constant thing in his life because it felt familiar and normal.

Everyone tried to keep her innocence intact and protect her from the reality of their dysfunctional family, but their mother always said she was too smart for her own good. She’d call her ‘inquisitive”, but she knew that was just a fancy word for nosy.

She looks up at him, bowl of ice cream long forgotten and melted. “I’m saying…you deserve better.”

Azula doesn't miss the surprised expression on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure here, as someone who has been in an abusive relationship and grew up in a dysfunctional household, I want to make sure it's understood that Zuko is not being stupid - he's a victim in this scenario and when you've been manipulated and traumatized for so long, it becomes normal and even comforting to you. And the perpetrator will often do things to get you back. Azula, in this case, plays the role of that person who wants better for them - i.e. the sister, friend, cousin, who is always in their ear telling them to leave because they can see it affecting them in a way that the victim can't. 
> 
> I've always been intrigued by Zuko and Azula's dynamic and I know that canonically they probably didn't want to get as deep and dark as the whole "my father was a tyrannical, abusive warlord and my mother disappeared and left us to fend for ourselves" thing really is because it was a kids' show. 
> 
> I want this narrative to be as accurate as possible, so I apologize for the heaviness (and I will be touching more on both Azula's and Katara's own traumas as well).
> 
> Take care and thank you for reading. <3.


	10. Chapter 10

Zuko jogged down the stairs. He was in a really good mood today and a part of him was sure it had something to do with the fact that he was going to see Katara later at her house. For some reason, the whole ordeal made him very giddy – like Azula and her friends when they’re fawning over cute actors on TV.

“I’ll be back later!” He calls out, grabbing his keys.

“Hey, where are you going?”

He stops in his tracks at the sound of his father’s voice. He turns around slowly and shrugs. “Just a friend’s house.”

“Katara’s?” He questions with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Zuko blinks. “Okay...how did you know about her?”

“You mentioned her name when we were at the hospital.”

Right. He forgot about that.

“Oh. Well, yeah, I am.”

His father sighs. “Didn’t you just have Mai over the other day?”

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, what about it?”

“Two different girls in the same week? We raised you better than that.”

We? We? We was a fucking stretch. His uncle was more of a father to him. It was laughable that he thought he played a role in raising him at all.

Zuko raged. “Okay, first of all, it's none of your business who I decide to entertain. Second of all, are you implying that I’m fucking two girls at the same time? That’s not really my style.”

“I’m not implying anything. I’m just saying, you’re a teenage boy. These things happen.”

“Oh, so was you cheating on mom a thing that ‘just happened’? I didn’t know you were a teenager when that happened, _dad_.”

Ozai growled. “Watch it. What happened between your mother and I is none of your business. We worked it out.”

“Yeah, in court and it was all over the news that you couldn’t keep it in your pants! That you had an affair with your fucking secretary and then Azula and I was carted around like cargo from house to house every weekend!”

“Because that’s what _we_ agreed on! We were co-parenting.”

He sighs, frustrated and angry. “That doesn’t excuse you being absent for most of the important moments in our lives. We needed you…and we needed you even more when she died but what did you do? Drown yourself in work like you always do because that’s always been more important than family.” Zuko swallows thickly. “I…I have to go. I can’t do this with you right now.”

And he’s out the door with a slam before he could get another word in.

***

Katara and Zuko were sitting in the living room talking amongst themselves.

“Man, I can’t believe I missed it.” He shook his head, chuckling.

She was telling him what happened after he abruptly left. Some student tried it Dr. Chang which led to an argument. It was always funny when professors and students went back and forth with each other because it served as entertainment and distracted from the lesson.

“The entire class was trying not to crack up.” She pauses. “She understood why you were absent though and told me to tell ‘her other best student to not even worry about it'.”

Zuko tilts his head in shock. “She did not say that.”

“Yes, she did. You’re really smart, Zuko. Own it.”

He rolls his eyes. “It’s kind of hard to be confident in my own abilities and hobbies. I feel like my entire life has been set and planned out for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, our business has been in the family for well…a century. My paternal great-grandfather started it and passed it on to his son, then he passed it down to his son, and now my dad, well, I’m sure you get the idea.”

“Yeah, I do. But wait, isn’t your uncle older than your dad? Why wasn’t it passed down to him?” She asks, flipping a page in her textbook.

“You know, I’ve honestly never really thought about that. You make a pretty good point.”

Katara smirks. “I get that a lot.”

“You’re lucky I’m secure enough in myself to not be threatened by a confident woman.”

She snorts. "Ha, you know guys always say they love my personality until I don’t take their shit and then suddenly, I’m a bitch.”

He laughs. “I can’t say I’m surprised.”

She quirks an eyebrow at him and he clears his throat awkwardly. “What I mean is, you do have a strong personality. But it’s not a bad thing. You’re smart, headstrong, determined…and a little bossy, but I like it. It’s cute. I think you’re cute.”

“You…you think I’m cute?” She was sure she was about as red as a tomato from the hued blush creeping up on her cheeks.

“Yeah, I do.”

Katara pushes a lock of hair that’s fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. “I think you’re cute too.”

“Even with the scar?”

“Yes, even with the scar.”

Did he not look in the mirror everyday? He was _gorgeous_ and tall, and she's seen him shirtless in P.E. His wasn't overly muscular like those beefy guys in the fitness magazines but nicely toned and lean like a model.

Zuko felt his face flood with heat. She suddenly felt a lot closer to him, as if the table in between them wasn’t even there. If he leaned over far enough, he could place the smallest kiss on her lips…

He’s just about to make his move when the subtle click of a door closing sounds through the room followed by a shuffling of footsteps.

“Sokka, Katara, I’m home!”

Katara jumps back with a jolt and he realizes then that she was leaning towards him too. Did she want to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her?

She’s blushing and trying to avoid eye contact with him. “Sorry, that’s my dad.”

Ah crap.

***

Katara beams at him from where she's standing in the door. "Well, my dad likes you."

"Whew, that's a relief. I plan on coming over here more often and that'd be really awkward if he didn't." 

"Oh? Who said you were invited?"

Zuko coughs and shuffles from foot to foot. "Well, um, I was kinda hoping...I would be."

She rolls her eyes. "Relax, silly. We're not just partners anymore. I do consider you a friend and friends...they're always welcomed here. With permission of course. If you pop up randomly late at night or early in the morning like we're in some 1980s romcom singing outside my window, I'm going to be freaked out."

"Damn." He snaps his fingers. "That's exactly what I was going to do too." 

He starts waving his arms and dancing around the porch before singing off-key. "You are my fireeeeeee, the one....desire...believe, when I say, I want itttttt that way." 

"Oh my God, The Backstreet Boys? Are you serious right now?" She puts her face in her hands to muffle her giggles. 

"Ugh, Katara, you're ruining it. You're supposed to belt 'tell me why' in a really passionate voice." 

"You are absolutely insane." 

"Insane enough to sing on your doorstep knowing I can't? Yes, yes I am."

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Goodnight Zuko."

"Goodnight Katara." 

He waits for her to close the door before he turns around to leave. As he walks down the driveway to his car, he can't wipe the grin off his face, humming the rest of the song to himself.

Then it hits him. "I think I'm starting to like her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, it's getting spicyyyy.  
> Prepare for dramaaaaa.
> 
> Was Ozai justified in trying to check him? Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this idea randomly popped into my head in the middle of the night. Being an insomniac is a blessing and a curse. Zuko's last name, Aku, according to some baby names site, is the Babylonian name of the mythological Moon God. Katara's last name, Baskara, is of Indonesian origin meaning "sun" and "light" in Sanskrit. It's also phonetic much like her and Sokka's names. Given this is an alternate universe, I thought it would be cute if their last names represented their opposites in some fate, destiny kind of way. Ty Lee's twin sister is based on canon - she mentioned in one of the episodes of ATLA that she has 6 sisters that are identical to her. I named her Mi Lee like Miley lol. 
> 
> There is absolutely no bending in this but Zuko still has his scar because hot ;)
> 
> And I don't hate Mai, I just needed an antagonist for this to work teehee.


End file.
